Auf der Suche nach der Wahrheit
by RealChoChang
Summary: Fortsetzung zu "Harry Potter und das geheimnisvolle Kaninchen"! Ich lade das nächste Kapitel erst hoch, wenn ich ein paar Reviews bekommen habe. ^^
1. Manchmal kennen einen seine Feinde besse...

Manchmal kennen einen seine Feinde besser als sein Freunde  
  
Harry rannte durch den Wald. Alle Ereignisse überschlugen sich in seinem Kopf. Er konnte nicht mehr klar denken, wollte nur fort, weit weg, um sich über Einiges klar zu werden.  
  
Bald hatte der Junge die Schule erreicht. Schnell rannte er hoch zum Gryffindor-Turm und in seinen Schlafsaal, griff nach seinem Feuerblitz, öffnete das Fenster und flog in die Nacht hinaus, ohne, dass ihn jemand bemerkte.  
  
~~~  
  
Mit Schrecken sah Sirius, wie Harry wegrannte. „Nein!" Sofort setzte er sich in Bewegung und folgte dem Jungen, dicht gefolgt von Severus Snape.  
  
„Die Wand ist verschwunden!" Dumbledore war überrascht, ließ sich jedoch nicht ablenken und steuerte schnurstracks auf Ron zu. Auch wenn Harry verschwunden war, musste er sich zuerst um die Verletzten kümmern. Er ließ eine Trage erscheinen, auf die er den Jungen legte. Während der Schulleiter auch Cho auf eine Trage verfrachtete, war Hermine zu Ron gerannt.  
  
Auf dem langen Weg zum Schloß ging Hermine neben Ron her und strich ihm beruhigend durchs Haar. Die beiden Verletzten waren nicht bei Bewußtsein.  
  
„Professor Dumbledore... Was... Was ist da passiert?" fragte Hermine plötzlich. „Warum hat sich der Fluch einfach so vor Harry aufgelöst? Das ist doch eigentlich unmöglich!"  
  
„Es gibt Dinge, für die wir gewöhnlichen Menschen keine Erklärung finden. Mit Manchem müssen wir uns einfach abfinden."  
  
„Haben Sie denn wirklich keine Erklärung?"  
  
Dumbledore schüttelte den Kopf, doch damit wollte sich Hermine nicht zufrieden geben. Sie hatte irgendwie das Gefühl, daß der Schulleiter etwas verheimlichte. Doch in diesem Moment hatte sie andere Sorgen... Sie hofft nur, dass Ron wieder auf die Beine kommen würde... Und Cho natürlich auch.  
  
~~~  
  
Hermine ging im Flur vor dem Krankenflügel auf und ab. Jenny und Lara saßen zusammengekauert auf dem kalten Steinboden. Keine von ihnen sagte ein Wort, sie warteten nur darauf, daß Madam Pompfrey oder Dumbledore kommen und ihnen Bescheid über die Sachlage geben würden.  
  
Schließlich kam der Schulleiter aus der Krankenstation, sein Gesicht war von Sorgenfalten durchzogen.  
  
Sofort sprangen die drei Mädchen auf und fragten, wie es den beiden ging.  
  
„Nicht allzu gut, leider," begann der Schulleiter. „Mr. Weasley wird in nicht allzu langer Zeit wieder auf den Beinen sein, daran besteht kein Zweifel. Er war eben kurz wach und schläft nun wieder." Dumbledore pausierte. „Miss Chang dagegen hat es schlimmer erwischt. Sie hat das Bewusstsein noch nicht wiedererlangt und, wenn Madam Pompfrey und ich uns nicht irren, hat sie," der Alte hielt erneut inne, „hat sie ihre Zauberkräfte verloren."  
  
„Was?" fragte Hermine entsetzt. „Aber das ist doch gar nicht möglich!"  
  
„Das habe ich bis zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt auch gedacht," antwortete Dumbledore mit gesenktem Kopf, „Jedoch scheint dies eine Nachwirkung des Fluchs zu sein und hat vielleicht auch mit Schwäche zu tun. Ich werde Miss Changs Eltern nun eine Eule schicken, damit sie sie abholen können. Wenn Sie mich nun entschuldigen würden." Dumbledore ging ein paar Schritte in Richtung Eulerei, bis er von Hermine aufgehalten wurde.  
  
„Professor Dumbledore, dürfen wir die beiden besuchen?"  
  
„Solange Sie sie nicht aufregen, sehe ich kein Problem," sagte der Schulleiter und setzte ein mehr oder weniger gezwungenes Lächeln auf.  
  
Sofort ging Hermine in die Krankenstation, dicht gefolgt von Lara und Jenny.  
  
Ron und Cho waren in zwei Betten, die nebeneinander standen, untergebracht. Hermine nahm sich einen Stuhl und stellte ihn zwischen die Betten, deutlich näher an das Rons, wie es Jenny sofort auffiel.  
  
Jenny und Lara beschlossen nach einer Viertelstunde, in der sie schweigend am Bett der Kranken gestanden waren, lieber in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume zu gehen, um etwas Sinnvolles zu tun.  
  
Sie verabschiedeten sich von Hermine, die es vorzog, noch etwas bei Ron zu bleiben, und gingen hinaus in die Flure des Schlosses. Dort trennten sich bald ihre Wege.  
  
Über die Ereignisse nachdenkend lief Jenny mit gesenktem Kopf durch die leeren Gänge. Hermine hatte ihr genau erzählt, was passiert war, doch irgendwie konnte sie das alles nicht so glauben. Es war so unwahrscheinlich, so unrealistisch. Doch so war das eben in der Zaubererwelt. Alles war unabsehbar und alles war möglich.  
  
Warum war Harry nur weggerannt? Wo war er? Es konnte auf keinen Fall gut sein, dass er so alleine da draußen war, wo er doch von jeder Menge böser Menschen gesucht und tot gewollt wurde. Am liebsten wäre Jenny auf der Stelle aufgebrochen, um ihn zu suchen, doch sie hatte keine Ahnung, wo.  
  
Plötzlich stieß sie mit jemandem zusammen. Irgendwie schafften sie es, beide auf dem Boden zu landen. Als Jenny aufsah, blickten ihr Dracos Augen entgegen.  
  
„Hallo!" begrüßte er sie. „Wie geht's?"  
  
„Tut mir leid," stammelte Jenny sofort, rosa anlaufend, „Ich hab' nachgedacht und irgendwie nicht aufgepaßt."  
  
„Ist ja kein Problem, ausserdem hab' ich auch gepennt," entgegnete Draco. „Aber warum so nachdenklich?"  
  
„Hast du mitbekommen, was gestern Nacht passiert ist?"  
  
Draco nickte, sehr zu Jennys Verwunderung, denn sie hatten niemandem etwas gesagt und auch Dumbledore hatte nichts bekanntgegeben.  
  
„Woher-"  
  
„Das spielt doch keine Rolle," unterbrach sie Draco unwirsch, er fing sich jedoch sofort wieder. „Sorry, ich wollte dicht anmotzen."  
  
„Ist schon okay."  
  
„Sorry, ich muss weiter," Draco sprang in Windeseile auf und war schon bald aus Jennys Blickfeld verschwunden.  
  
Kopfschüttelnd stand Jenny auf und ging weiter in Richtung Ravenclaw-Turm.  
  
~~~  
  
Nach einiger Zeit, in denen Hermine jede freie Minute bei Ron in der Krankenstation verbracht hatte, nahte Weihnachten und Ron hatte sich schon wieder so gut erholt, dass es so aussah, als könne er an Weihnachten an der Feier teilnehmen. Die Flüche hatten ihm zwar keine schweren Verletzungen zugefügt, ihn aber dafür sehr stark geschwächt.  
  
Cho war schon vor Wochen von ihren Eltern abgeholt worden. Sie hatte es noch viel schlimmer als Ron getroffen. Auch sie war stark geschwächt worden, doch irgendwie hatte sie ihre Zauberkraft verloren, genauso wie ihre Erinnerung. Es war wohl das Beste für sie, zu Hause noch einmal von vorne anzufangen.  
  
Oft hatten sie darüber nachgedacht, wohin Harry gegangen war. Nun saßen sie wieder einmal alle beisammen und grübelten. Ron wäre ja, wenn er dazu in der Lage gewesen wäre, blind mit einem Schulbesen losgezogen und hätte absolut überall gesucht. Hermine hatte ihn glücklicherweise davon abgehalten, denn selbst der Weg zu den Besen hätte verheerende Auswirkungen haben können. Statt dessen versuchte sie es wie immer mit Logik, die wohl aber an den ganzen Ereignissen zu Bruch gegangen war, denn sie war nicht mehr wirklich in der Lage, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Sie machte sich natürlich auch große Sorgen um Harry, die Sorge um Ron war in Hermine jedoch stärker.  
  
„Wenn wir bloß wüßten, wo er ist..." Ron saß aufrecht im Bett und hatte eine typische Denker-Pose eingenommen.  
  
Kopfschüttelnd ließ er sich auf sein Bett fallen und schloß die Augen. „Ich glaube, es bringt nichts, daß wir hier so aufeinander sitzen," murmelte Ron. „Habt ihr denn schon eure Hausaufgaben fertig?" fragte er dann in die Runde.  
  
Hermine nickte, Jenny und Lara hingegen schüttelten die Köpfe.  
  
„Wäre vielleicht ratsam, wenn ihr sie macht," sagte Hermine in ihrem typischen Alleswisser-Tonfall.  
  
Jenny und Lara verabschiedeten sich und verließen die Krankenstation. Bald trennten sich auch die Wege der beiden Erstklässlerinnen und beide gingen nachdenklich schweigend weiter.  
  
Weiterhin über das Gesprächsthema, daß sie noch vor wenigen Minuten verfolgt hatten, nachdenkend schlenderte Jenny durch die Flure. Bald schon sah sie eine Person auf sich zukommen.  
  
„Oh, hallo Draco!" begrüßte sie den Slytherin, der ihr entgegenlächelte.  
  
„Hi Jenny! Na, was machst du so alleine?"  
  
„Ich hab' gerade nachgedacht..." antwortete Jenny, immer noch grübelnd. „Warte 'mal... Ja, vielleicht kannst du mir helfen!"  
  
„Womit denn?" Draco schaute sie verwundert an.  
  
„Hör' 'mal, ich weiss, dass du und Harry, na ja, dass ihr euch nicht besonders gut versteht," setzte Jenny an.  
  
„Und?" fragte Draco.  
  
„Na ja, du hast bestimmt mitbekommen, daß Harry verschwunden ist. Wir machen uns wahnsinnige Sorgen, haben aber keine Ahnung, wo Harry hingegangen sein könnte," schloß sie.  
  
„Und was hat das jetzt mit mir zu tun?" fragte Draco verdutzt.  
  
„Manchmal kennen einen seine Feinde besser als sein Freunde. Ich dachte, du wüsstest vielleicht, wo er sein könnte," erklärte Jenny hoffnungsvoll.  
  
„Ach so..." Draco begriff und überlegte kurz, dann sprach er weiter. „Das ist doch ganz einfach! Harry ist bei diesen Muggeln, wie heißen sie doch gleich?"  
  
„Bei den Dursleys?" fragte Jenny verdutzt. „Aber warum? Er hasst sie, sie hassen ihn!"  
  
„Potter will wohl als Märtyrer dastehen," lachte Draco. „Opfert sich, indem er von seinen Freunden weggeht und bei seinen dämlichen Muggel-Verwandten lebt. Es wundert mich, dass Granger und Weasley darauf nicht schon lange gekommen sind."  
  
Draco hatte Jenny gerade eine Seite an sich offenbart, die sie bisher nicht kannte. Wie könnte man nur so abfällig über Andere sprechen? Jenny war irgendwie verunsichert.  
  
„Aber wie würde er seine Freunde gefährden?" fragte Jenny.  
  
Da fiel Draco ein, dass außer ihm ja kaum jemand das Gespräch mitbekommen hatte. „Das spielt jetzt keine Rolle," sagte Draco unwirsch, er durfte nicht preisgeben, dass er alles miterlebt hatte.  
  
„Ähm," sagte Jenny zögernd nach einer langen, peinlichen Pause. „Könntest du, nun ja, wäre es möglich, dass..."  
  
„Was denn?" fragte Draco, der es irgendwie langsam leid war, Jenny jedes Wort einzeln aus der Nase zu ziehen.  
  
„Kannst du vielleicht zu ihm gehen und ihn bitten, zurückzukommen?" sprudelte es plötzlich aus ihr heraus. Warum, dass wusste sich auch nicht. Irgendwie brachte sie Draco großes Vertrauen entgegen. Natürlich vertraute sie auch Lara, Hermine und Ron, jedoch auf eine andere Art und Weise.  
  
„Was?" fragte der blonde Junge verdutzt. „Warum gehen nicht Weasley oder Granger oder irgend jemand anderes?"  
  
„Ron ist immer noch nicht auf den Beinen, Hermine ist irgendwie voll daneben und scheint selbst von ihren geistigen Kräften verlassen zu sein, Lara und ich sind noch nicht so gut im Fliegen, wir würden nur abstürzen," versuchte Jenny irgendwie zu erklären. „Und anders als per Besen kommen wir hier nicht weg, oder?"  
  
„Ja," pflichtete Draco ihr bei und nickte.  
  
„Und?" fragte Jenny unsicher.  
  
„Was und?"  
  
„Na ja, würdest du?" Nun setzte sie einen flehenden Blick auf, der dem eines Welpen sehr ähnelte.  
  
„Von mir aus," sagte Draco etwas unwirsch. Er konnte nicht anders, er musste diesem Blick nachgeben. Er wusste zwar nicht, warum um alles in der Welt nun er das Ganze ausbaden musste und wie er es machen würde, aber er konnte einfach nicht ‚nein' sagen. „Und was soll ich ihm sagen?" fragte Draco unsicher.  
  
„Sag' ihm, dass wir ihn vermissen und daß wir uns Sorgen machen," antwortete Jenny. „Bitte ihn, zurückzukommen."  
  
„Er wird mich garantiert in hohem Bogen rausschmeissen."  
  
„Ich bin sicher, du kriegst das hin!" murmelte Jenny. „Ich bin dir unheimlich dankbar," sagte sie noch, bevor sie mit einem leisen ‚Tschüs' auf den Lippen verschwand.  
  
~~~  
  
Draco wusste immer noch nicht, wie er sich dazu überreden lassen hatte. Mit seinem Nimbus 2001 stand er am offenen Fenster des Slytherin- Gemeinschaftsraums, eingepackt in einen warmen Umhang. Er schwang sich auf seinen Besen und flog durch das offene Fenster so schnell wie möglich davon, so dass ihn niemand bemerkte. Wenn sein Vater erfahren würde, was er da tat, war es um ihn geschehen, das war Draco klar. Aber wenn er vor Morgengrauen zurück sein würde, würde niemand etwas erfahren.  
  
Als er das Hogwarts-Gelände verlassen hatte, landete er auf einer großen Wiese. Er holte seinen Zauberstab aus der Tasche und murmelte einige unverständliche Worte, die ihn und seinen Besen dazu brachten, sich aufzulösen und unmittelbar vor einem Straßenschild, auf dem ‚Ligusterweg' geschrieben stand, wieder aufzutauchen.  
  
Zufrieden mit sich selbst, dass er es geschafft hatte, diesen schwarzen Zauber, den man alternativ zum Apparieren benutzen konnte, anzuwenden, stieg Draco vom Besen und lief nun auf das Haus mit der Nummer 4 zu. Seinen Besen ließ er über dem Rasen ganz nah am Haus schweben und machte ihn mit einem Stupsen seines Zauberstabs unsichtbar.  
  
Draco trat nun auf die Haustürschwelle und klingelte. Nach wenigen Sekunden öffnete ihm ein Junge, der wohl in seinem Alter war. Fett wie Crabbe und Goyle, dachte Draco, nur nicht so stark und groß, eben nur fett. Verwundert schaute er Draco an und quiekte dann. „Was willst du?"  
  
„Ich will zu Harry Potter!" verlangte Draco unwirsch, er wollte so schnell wie möglich von diesem Deppen von Muggel weg.  
  
„Wer... Wer bist du?" stammelte der schweineähnliche Junge ängstlich.  
  
„Ein Schulfreund," sagte Draco kalt.  
  
Der Muggel-Junge zuckte zusammen und ließ den Draco ein. Mit einem Finger deutete er die Treppe hinauf, dann auf ein Zimmer. „Er ist oben." Dabei klang er extrem angsterfüllt. Potter schien das Problem mit den Muggeln doch in den Griff bekommen zu haben, dachte Draco.  
  
Dudley keines weiteren Blickes würdigend ging er die Treppe empor und öffnete die Tür des Raumes, auf den der fette Junge gedeutet hatte.  
  
Harry saß zusammengekauert auf dem Boden und sah unendlich elend aus, wie Draco feststellte. Blitzschnell schaute er auf. Draco blickte in die grünen Augen, die zu seiner Verwunderung mit jeder Menge Kälte und auch mit Hass gefüllt waren.  
  
„Was willst du?" fragte Harry in einem eisigen Tonfall. 


	2. Es tut manchmal gut, über seine Probleme...

Es tut manchmal gut, über seine Probleme zu sprechen  
  
„Was willst du?" fragte Harry in einem eisigen Tonfall.  
  
„Warum bist du abgehauen?" Draco, der Harry noch nie so erlebt hatte, war irgendwie verunsichert, dies überspielte er jedoch sehr geschickt.  
  
„Du bist hierher gekommen, um mich das zu fragen?" Harry klang verwundert. „Das glaubst du doch wohl selber nicht!" Nun war seine Stimme wieder kalt.  
  
„Um genau zu sein, Jenny hat mich gebeten, mit dir zu reden."  
  
„Und warum bist du gekommen?" fragte Harry. „Ich glaube, du hast Besseres zu tun, als dich mit dem verrückten Potter rumzuschlagen, der bei jeder Kleinigkeit gleich durchdreht und wegrennt!"  
  
„Ich würde nicht sagen, dass das eine Kleinigkeit war," sagte Draco nun ehrlich und offen. „Immerhin liegt Weasley immer noch auf der Krankenstation."  
  
„Und- Und Cho?" fragte Harry plötzlich in einem ängstlichen Tonfall. „Sie ist nicht-"  
  
„Nein, sie ist nicht tot," unterbrach ihn der blonde Junge sofort. „Sie ist aber zu Hause, da sie irgendwie ihre Erinnerung verloren hat... Und ihre Zauberkräfte auch."  
  
„Was? Wie ist das möglich?"  
  
„Keine Ahnung," antwortete Draco wahrheitsgemäß. „Ich habe zwar viel mit schwarzer Magie zu tun, so etwas ist mir allerdings noch nie untergekommen." Er pausierte kurz und sprach dann weiter. „Also, kommst du zurück nach Hogwarts?"  
  
„Ich kann nicht," sagte Harry und senkte dabei seinen Kopf. Er wusste selbst nicht genau, warum er überhaupt mit Draco redete. Sie waren immerhin seit Jahren verfeindet. Aber irgend etwas, Harry wusste nicht, was es war, brachte ihn dazu, Draco nicht gleich in hohem Bogen herauszuwerfen.  
  
„Warum nicht?"  
  
„Du, du warst nicht dabei... Du hast nicht mitbekommen, dass-"  
  
„Es bringt nichts, wenn du dich verschanzt, nur weil dir irgend jemand sagt, du wärst eine Gefahr für deine Freunde!" fuhr ihn Draco plötzlich scharf an. „Du willst den Märtyrer rauskehren? Lebst bei den Verwandten, die du so hasst, nur um seine Freunde nicht zu gefährden! Kapselt sich von der Welt ab! Ein schöner Dummkopf bist du!" Dracos Wangen glühten. „Auch wenn du nicht in Hogwarts bist, weiss Voldemort, wer deine Freunde sind, und wird sie angreifen, wenn er es will. Und wenn du hier untätig rumsitzt machst du es ihm noch viel leichter! Er muss nur kommen und an der Haustür klingeln, dann kommt dein dämlicher Vetter und führt ihn in dein Zimmer! Eine tolle Aussicht, oder?"  
  
„Woher weißt du-" Harry bewegte sich nicht. Er war von Dracos letzten Sätzen stark geschockt.  
  
„Das spielt doch jetzt gar keine Rolle!" wehrte Draco die Frage ab. „Ich an deiner Stelle hätte jedenfalls nicht den Nerv, mich auf einem schön glänzenden Serviertablett für den Dunklen Lord preiszugeben!"  
  
Harry schüttelte trotzig den Kopf. „Wenn ich hier bin, wird er sie gar nicht erst angreifen müssen."  
  
„Bevor ich so leben müsste, würde ich mich umbringen," sagte Draco.  
  
„Du willst, dass ich mich umbringe?" fragte Harry. „Schön, das ist eine gute Idee, da habe ich wenigstens keine Probleme mehr."  
  
Harry wollte gerade aufstehen, da ging Draco auf ihn zu und drückte ihn zu Boden. „Nein!" sagte er bestimmt. „Für mich ist das hier übrigens auch kein Zucker Schlecken. Also, bitte beeil' dich und komm' jetzt mit nach Hogwarts. Ich muss unbedingt zurück, bevor die anderen aufwachen," Draco tippte nun ungeduldig mit dem Fuß auf den Boden. „Ich kann mir so 'was bei meinem Vater nicht leisten."  
  
Harry sank wieder schlaff zu Boden und umklammerte seine Knie. „Ich kann nicht."  
  
„Doch! Bitte komm' jetzt mit!" Draco kniete sich nun vor ihn und stellte fest, dass Harry leise schluchzte.  
  
„Die werden mich doch nicht mehr aufnehmen, nach allem, was ich getan hab'..."  
  
„Natürlich werden sie," versuchte Draco, ihn vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen. „Bitte komm' doch einfach mit!" Er konnte kaum fassen, was er da gerade tat. Er bat Potter, wieder zurück nach Hogwarts zu kommen.  
  
Harry regte sich nicht.  
  
Auch wenn sein Verstand stark dagegen protestierte, versuchte Draco, weiterhin, Harry zu überreden, zurück in die Schule zu gehen. „Versuch' es doch wenigstens!" forderte ihn der blonde Junge auf. „Ich muss jetzt auf jeden Fall gehen, mit dir oder ohne dich! Ich lasse mir wegen dir von meinem Vater nicht die Hölle heiss machen! Also, ich gehe jetzt." Draco drehte sich um und ging Richtung Tür.  
  
„Halt," sagte Harry leise, unmittelbar bevor Draco die Türklinke herunterdrücken wollte, und stand auf. „Ich komme mit."  
  
Harry folgte Draco die Treppe herunter. Gepäck hatte er ausser seinem Feuerblitz, den er in der rechten Hand trug, keines. Sie verließen das Haus. Draco machte mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs seinen Besen sichtbar, nahm ihn und ging dann wieder zu der Stelle, an der er angekommen war.  
  
„So, ich führe jetzt einen Zauber durch. Du musst mich irgendwie berühren, sonst klappt's nicht," sagte Draco, auf seinen Besen aufsteigend.  
  
Harry bestieg ebenfalls seinen Feuerblitz und packte Draco am Handgelenk, dieser murmelte einige undeutliche Wort und wenige Sekunden darauf befanden sie sich auf der Wiese, von der aus Draco sich in den Ligusterweg teleportiert hatte.  
  
Draco schaute auf seine Armbanduhr und atmete auf. Es war erst 5:00 Uhr, er hatte es geschafft. Nun musste er nur noch unbemerkt in sein Bett kommen. „So, ich muss jetzt weg. Du gehst am besten zu Dumbledore," verabschiedete sich Draco kurz und zackig und ging los. „Tschau."  
  
„Warte!" Harry hielt ihn auf. Er war sich der Absurdität der Lage bewusst geworden. „Warum bist du überhaupt gekommen?"  
  
Draco blieb stehen und drehte sich zu Harry um. „Wenn ich es herausfinde, sag' ich's dir," antwortete er. „Ach ja, bitte erzähl' das von heute Nacht nicht rum!" Draco schaute Harry eindringlich in die Augen.  
  
„Gut," versprach Harry.  
  
Die beiden Jungen liefen gemeinsam hoch zum Schlossportal. Vor der Großen Halle trennten sich dann ihre Wege.  
  
„Danke," murmelte Harry noch zum Abschied.  
  
Er machte sich auf in Richtung Dumbledores Büro. Als er den Wasserspeier, dem man ein Passwort nennen musste, damit er den Weg zum Arbeitsplatz des Schulleiters freigab, erreicht hatte, öffnete sich der Durchgang schon von selbst. Harry passierte den Wasserspeier und stieg dann die Treppen empor, als er das Büro schließlich erreicht hatte, klopfte er.  
  
„Herein!" tönte Dumbledores Stimme aus dem Raum heraus.  
  
Harry öffnete die Tür und trat ein.  
  
„Oh, hallo Harry!" begrüßte ihn der Schulleiter freundlich. „Ich habe dich schon erwartet."  
  
Er wies auf einen Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch, auf den sich Harry, der sich ziemlich kraftlos fühlte, dankbar setzte.  
  
„So, hat dich Mr. Malfoy also doch überreden können," begann Dumbledore.  
  
„Aber wie- Wie haben Sie das mitbekommen?" Harry war ziemlich verdattert.  
  
„Ich bin froh, dass du beschlossen hast, nach Hogwarts zurückzukommen." Dumbledore ignorierte Harrys Einwurf einfach. „Der Ligusterweg ist kein Ort, an dem man sich wohl fühlt..."  
  
„Woher wissen Sie, dass ich da war?" fragte Harry.  
  
„Ich habe meine Wege und Möglichkeiten..." sprach der Schulleiter ruhig. „Ich hätte auch schon lange bei deinen Verwandten aufkreuzen und dich holen können. Ich wollte dich aber nicht drängen, du solltest diese Entscheidung alleine treffen. Ausserdem war ich mir sicher, dass du früher oder später zurückkommen würdest."  
  
Dumbledore schaffte es immer wieder aufs Neue, Harry zu verwundern. Woher wusste er das alles?  
  
„Du wirst ab heute wieder ganz normal am Unterricht teilnehmen," sagte der Schulleiter bestimmt. „Bestraft wirst du natürlich nicht. Du hast zwar etliche Schulregeln gebrochen, hattest allerdings auch deftige Gründe."  
  
Seltsam, dachte Harry. Dumbledore hatte gerade die Antworten auf das, was er gerade fragen wollte, gegeben. Der Junge runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn.  
  
„Gibt es noch etwas, dass du loswerden möchtest?" Durch seine runden Brillengläser blickte Dumbledore in Harrys Augen.  
  
„Ja," sagte Harry bestimmt und nickte. Nun würde er endlich die Frage loswerden, die ihm schon seit Ewigkeiten auf der Zunge lag. „Voldemort meinte, ich sei eine Gefahr, eine Gefahr für meine Umwelt, eine Gefahr für meine Freunde. Warum?"  
  
Dumbledore seufzte. „Tut mir leid, Harry, aber darauf kann ich dir keine Antworte geben."  
  
Harry blickte in das Gesicht des alten Mannes. „Sie wissen es!" sagte Harry scharf. „Warum erklären Sie es mir nicht?"  
  
„Harry, übe dich in Geduld. Die Zeit ist noch nicht reif. Du wirst es erfahren, nicht hier, nicht jetzt, aber es wird der Zeitpunkt kommen, an dem all deine Fragen geklärt werden."  
  
„Ja, wenn ich alt genug bin!" fuhr Harry ihm wütend ins Wort. „Ich bin alt genug! Nach all dem, was passiert ist, habe ich da nicht das Recht, es zu erfahren?"  
  
Dumbledore schüttelte den Kopf. „Tut mir leid, ich kann es dir nicht sagen." Er pausierte. „Es wird wohl das Beste sein, wenn du jetzt gehst. Vielleicht schaust du als erstes in der Krankenstation vorbei," schlug Dumbledore vor.  
  
Harry sprang mit Wut verzerrtem Gesicht auf und verließ ohne noch ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren Dumbledores Büro.  
  
~~~  
  
Wie Dumbledore gesagt hatte, ging Harry nun in die Krankenstation. Leise und vorsichtig öffnete er die Tür und erblickte Ron in einem Bett am Fenster, Hermine saß bei ihm. Sie schienen sich gut zu unterhalten.  
  
Harry ging einige Schritte auf die beiden zu. „Hi," sagte er leise.  
  
Hermine und Ron drehten sich wie vom Schlag getroffen um. „Harry!"  
  
Die Braunhaarige sprang sofort auf und rannte auf ihn zu, schloss ihn in ihre Arme und drückte ihn zur Begrüßung. „Wo warst du nur die ganze Zeit lang?"  
  
Harry schaute zu Ron herüber. Er sah eigentlich ziemlich gesund aus, wenn auch noch etwas müde und mitgenommen. „'Lo Harry."  
  
Hermine und Ron waren sich einig, dass sie Harry besser nicht ausquetschten. Er sah sehr mitgenommen aus. Wenn er bereit war, würde er ihnen alles erzählen, da waren sich die beiden sicher.  
  
Harry war ihnen dafür sehr dankbar. Es war unheimlich schwer, über alles zu reden, vor allem, wo noch so viele unbeantwortete Fragen offen standen.  
  
~~~  
  
Den Tag hatte Harry gut hinter sich gebracht. Niemand hatte ihn mit irgendwelchen Fragen genervt. Ausserdem war dies der letzte Tag vor den Weihnachtsferien gewesen. Morgen, dachte Harry, kommt Ron dann auch aus der Krankenstation.  
  
Harry lag in seinem Himmelbett und starrte in die Dunkelheit. Irgendwie konnte er nicht einschlafen. Er war froh, wieder in Hogwarts zu sein, hatte allerdings große Angst, dass sich die Prophezeiungen des Dunklen Lords erfüllen würden. Was, wenn er einen großen Fehler begangen hatte?  
  
Harry beschloss aufzustehen und in den Gemeinschaftsraum zu gehen. Leise schritt er die Treppe hinunter. Als er an deren Fuß angelangt war, bemerkte er, dass wohl noch jemand anderes nicht schlafen konnte. Die Person hatte rote Haare und saß auf einem Sessel am Kamin, der von einem Feuer erleuchtet war. Als sich Harry ihr noch ein paar Schritte genähert hatte, erkannte er, wer da am lodernden Feuer saß.  
  
„Hi Ginny!" sagte er leise.  
  
„Oh, hallo Harry." Ginny schaute ihn verwundert an. „Kannst du auch nicht schlafen?"  
  
Harry nickte und ließ sich in einen der anderen Sessel fallen. Vorne am Kamin war es schön warm und behaglich.  
  
„Schön, dass du wieder da bist." Ginnys Augen waren starr auf Harry gerichtet, dieser starrte in die flackernden Flammen. „Wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht."  
  
Für ein paar Sekunden stand eine unangenehme Stille im Raum.  
  
Schließlich begann Harry, die Augen immer noch auf das Feuer gerichtet, zu sprechen. „Weisst du, es sind wirklich schlimme Sachen passiert und ich habe es einfach nicht mehr ausgehalten... Ich hoffe, ich habe jetzt nicht schon wieder einen Fehler gemacht..."  
  
„Was-," Ginny wollte weiter nachfragen, konnte aber nicht. So hilflos und verloren, wie Harry da saß, wollte sie am liebsten zu ihm herübergehen, ihren Arm um ihn legen und ihm sagen, dass alles wieder gut werden würde, aber sie konnte nicht. Was war bloß aus ihrem Harry geworden? Dem Harry, den sie schon seit Ewigkeiten verehrte und unheimlich mochte.  
  
„Sorry," entschuldigte sich Harry. „Aber ich kann es dir nicht sagen... Und Dumbledore verheimlicht alles! Ich bin mir sicher, dass er Bescheid weiss!"  
  
Geschockt starrte Ginny Harry an. „Warum sollte Dumbledore etwas verheimlichen?"  
  
„Keine Ahnung," antwortete Harry schlaff. „Aber wenn das so weitergeht, werde ich noch verrückt." Er fuhr sich mit seiner Hand durch das zerzauste Haar und schaute dann Ginny an. „Tut mir leid, ich wollte nicht, dass-"  
  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Ist schon okay. Es tut manchmal gut, über seine Probleme zu sprechen."  
  
Harry nickte und stand langsam wieder auf. „Ich glaube, ich sollte jetzt wieder hochgehen," er blickte Ginny noch einmal in die Augen. „Danke fürs Zuhören!"  
  
„Kein Problem!" Ginny lächelte. „Schlaf gut!"  
  
„Du auch." Mit diesen Worten verließ Harry den Gemeinschaftsraum wieder. Irgendwie hatte ihm das Gespräch mit Ginny geholfen, auch wenn er niemanden mit seinen Problemen belasten wollte. Sie war eine gute Zuhörerin und ihr warmes Lächeln konnte einen wirklich von dunklen Gedanken abbringen.  
  
~~~  
  
Am Weihnachtsmorgen wachte Harry sehr früh auf. Er hatte wieder einmal nicht gut schlafen können und hatte nun dunkle Ringe unter den Augen. Am Fußende seines Bettes entdeckte er einen großen Geschenkehaufen, beschloss aber, sich noch einmal hinzulegen, bis Ron aufwachte. Harry war nicht gerade in Weihnachtsstimmung, hoffte aber, dass ihn die warme und familiäre Weihnachtsstimmung etwas von seinen Problemen ablenken würde.  
  
Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnegan und Neville Longbottom, die normalerweise den Schlafsaal mit Harry und Ron teilten, waren über Weihnachten nach Hause gefahren, so dass nur noch die beiden Jungen übrig geblieben waren.  
  
Nach einiger Zeit, Harry wusste nicht genau, wie lange es gedauert hatte, wachte Ron schließlich auf, sprang aus dem Bett und öffnete den Vorhang von Harrys Bett mit einem lauten RATSCH.  
  
„Frohe Weihnachten!" posaunte der Rotschopf fröhlich heraus.  
  
„Danke," antwortete Harry lächelnd. „Dir auch." Schlecht würde der Tag auf keinen Fall werden, wenn Ron ihn schon so früh am Morgen mit seiner guten Laune anstecken konnte.  
  
Kaum war auch Harry aus seinem Bett geschlüpft kamen schon die Zwillinge mit Hermine und Ginny im Schlepptau zur Tür herein.  
  
„Frohe Weihnachten!" riefen Fred und George in die Runde. „Los, packt schon eure Geschenke aus! Wir wollen sehen, ob euch Mum wieder einen Weasley- Pulli geschickt hat."  
  
Die Weasleys, Harry und Hermine verbrachten einen recht vergnüglichen Vormittag. Nachdem alle Geschenke ausgepackt worden waren, ging es zu einem Frühstück in sehr familiärer Atmosphäre, es waren nur wenige Schüler über Weihnachten in der Schule geblieben und so saßen alle an einen großen Tisch. Anschließend gingen die sechs wieder in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum. Nach dem Mittagessen kam Fred dann auf die unschlagbar geniale Idee kam, eine Schneeballschlacht zu machen. Hermine, Ginny, Ron und sogar Harry waren von dieser Idee sehr angetan, so machten sich alle auf den Weg nach draussen.  
  
Die Ländereien Hogwarts waren wie jedes Jahr mit einer dicken Schneeschicht bedeckt. Harry bemerkte, wie wunderschön es aussah, wenn die vielen, kleinen Schneekristalle die Sonne reflektierten.  
  
Fred und George eröffneten die Schlacht sofort und bombardierten alle anderen mit riesengroßen Schneebällen.  
  
FLATSCH! Harry hatte eine Ladung Schnee ins Gesicht bekommen. Schnell wischte er die Kalte Masse weg und blickte in Ginnys grinsendes Gesicht.  
  
„Warte, das kriegst du zurück!" rief der Schwarzhaarige und stürzte sich auf die jüngste der Weasleys, um sie gründlich einzuseifen.  
  
Währenddessen hatte sich Hermine auf Ron gestürzt, nachdem der Rothaarige sie mit einem extrem großen Schneeball nur knapp verfehlt hatte. Mit einem gut gezielten Wurf direkt in sein Gesicht hatte sie ihn zum Taumeln gebracht, Ron hatte sie mit auf den Boden gerissen. So versuchten sie sich gegenseitig so gut wie möglich einzuseifen, bis sie einen Schatten über sich spürten und aufsahen.  
  
Neben ihnen hatten sich Fred und George aufgebaut, Fred hielt einen Mistelzweig über die beiden.  
  
„Was soll das?" fragte Hermine verwirrt.  
  
„Wir wollen unserem kleinen Bruder und dir doch nur ein kleines Weihnachtsgeschenk machen," antwortete George in einem leicht gekränkten Tonfall, grinste jedoch dabei genauso wie sein Zwillingsbruder bis über beide Ohren.  
  
Erst jetzt erblickte Hermine den Mistelzweig und blickte unwillkürlich zu Ron, der rot angelaufen war. Auch ihre Wangen färbten sich nun rosa.  
  
„Los, macht schon," Fred tippte ungeduldig mit seinem Fuß auf den Boden.  
  
Ron schluckte, Hermine tat es ihm gleich. Plötzlich ergriff der Rothaarige die Initiative, lehnte sich zu ihr herüber und gab ihr einen liebevollen und zärtlichen, jedoch sehr kurzen Kuss auf den Mund.  
  
„So, ihr Turteltäubchen, wir lassen euch jetzt alleine. Am besten, ihr unterhaltet euch 'mal," äußerst zufrieden mit sich selbst zogen die Zwillinge ab und ließen ihren Bruder, der inzwischen noch röter angelaufen war, mit Hermine zurück.  
  
„Was meinten die mit ‚uns ein Weihnachtsgeschenk machen'?" fragte Hermine plötzlich und stand auf.  
  
Ron, der bisher starr in Hermines Gesicht geschaut hatte, tat es ihr gleich und blickte nun betreten zu Boden. „Nun ja, ich..." setzte er an, pausierte jedoch, da er nicht die richtigen Worte zu finden schien. „Weißt du, Hermine... Ich mag dich sehr... Und Fred und George haben das wohl irgendwie mitbekommen... Tut mir leid..." versuchte Ron zu erklären und schaute nun zu ihr auf.  
  
Hermine, die starr auf Ron blickte schüttelte den Kopf. „Ist schon okay." Sie schien auch nach Worten zu suchen, um das, was ihr auf dem Herzen lag, ausdrücken zu können. „Ron, ich mag dich auch," sprudelte es plötzlich aus ihr heraus.  
  
Ron, von ihrem plötzlichen Ausbruch stark überrascht, blickte tief in ihre braunen Augen. „Wenn das so ist... Darf ich dich dann noch 'mal küssen?" fragte der Rothaarige leise. Ein grinsen huschte über sein Gesicht.  
  
„Ja." Hermine lächelte.  
  
~~~  
  
Aus einer Entfernung von einigen Metern beobachteten die Zwillinge, Ginny und Harry das sich in den Armen liegende Pärchen.  
  
Die Zwillinge hatten einen zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck aufgesetzt, Harry und Ginny grinsten über beide Ohren.  
  
„Wie habt ihr das gemacht?" wollte Ginny wissen.  
  
Blitzschnell hatte sich George neben Ginny und Harry aufgebaut, den Mistelzweig nun über die beiden haltend und wieder Unheil verkündend grinsend.  
  
Harry und Ginny rollten mit den Augen. Typisch für die Zwillinge, dachten sie.  
  
Schnell hatte sich Harry vorgebeugt und Ginny einen kleinen Kuss auf die Wange gegeben.  
  
„Hey, das ist Betrug," knurrte George.  
  
Ginny, die nun leicht von ihren Brüdern genervt war, ging ins Schloss zurück, Harry folgte ihr.  
  
Sie verbrachten den Rest des Nachmittags und Abends mit angeregten Unterhaltungen und Diskussionen und als die Zwillinge, Ron und Hermine zu ihnen stießen spielten sie noch ein paar Runden Snape Explodiert.  
  
Schließlich fiel Harry müde, jedoch zugleich sehr glücklich ins Bett. Es war ein wunderschöner Tag gewesen, den er über alle Maßen genossen hatte. An all die ungeklärten Fragen, die bisher in seinem Kopf herumgeschwirrt waren, dachte Harry an diesem Abend nicht mehr.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Author's Note:  
  
So, das war Kapitel 2!  
  
Ich hoffe, es hat Euch gefallen!  
  
Kapitel 3 gibt es, wenn ich ein paar Reviews erhalten habe. Muss es ausserdem noch einmal überarbeiten.  
  
Also dann, ich erwarte Eure Kritik!  
  
Alles Liebe,  
  
Cho 


End file.
